


Vulcan Secrets

by ryuuchan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Space Husbands, Vulcan Jim, am i doing this right, im new to ao3 i dont know how to tag things, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuchan/pseuds/ryuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk had never fit in. That is, of course, because he was a Human-Vulcan hybrid. His mother Vulcan; his father human. A Vulcan!Jim AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my hello! ! ! ! so im really new to this whole ao3 thing (ive been reading, not writing until now) and im not sure if im doing any of this right!  
> i first posted this chapter on fanfic.net about a year ago, and ive decided to rewrite/fix the first chapter!! (second chapter should be posted later tonight or tomorrow sometime)  
> this is all done by myself (im looking for a beta- if you'd be willing to help that would be amazing!) so please excuse any small plot holes, overusing of words, or stupid typos.  
> i hope you enjoy!!!

Jim Kirk had never fit in. That is, of course, because he was a Human-Vulcan hybrid. His mother Vulcan; his father human.  
They had fallen in love, and with them they gave birth to James Tiberius Kirk— the blonde haired, blue eyed, pointy eared boy. They adored him, but they both feared for how others would treat the hybrid.  
On Vulcan, the kids shunned Jim because of his looks and his trouble with controlling his emotions. When he was 8, Jim's parents pulled him out of school on Vulcan and made the decision to move to Earth. They had let Jim grow his hair out, so he looked like an upside-down mop. The hair covered his ears, making him seem more human.  
Once on Earth, they had decided to enroll Jim in the local elementary. Jim was dead terrified of other kids, and he was wailing when his mother dropped him off on his first day. He stood there and watched her drive away, not even looking back. Puckering his lips, he turned on his heel towards his class. He shuffled into the classroom reluctantly, finding a classroom full of loud, hopping students and a teacher smiling and doing her work while the kids enjoyed their free time. At the sound of the door opening, the woman’s head shot up as she noticed Jim. She walked over and bent down to smile at Jim, and Jim looked back up at her, nervously smiling back.  
She introduced herself as Mrs. Uhura and ruffled his messy blonde hair, stopping when she felt a point. She gave a small gasp and pulled his hair back, making Jim flinch back. He pulled his hair back down over his ears and started to draw into himself. Mrs. Uhura smiled down at him, placing a finger on her lips.  
"It'll be our secret," she said, "Just don't let the others know, okay?" Jim nodded furiously, his bangs flying around everywhere.  
-*-  
Over the years Jim had become more popular, his father's dominant human genes clearly showing. Jim always had a smile on his face, making him an arrangement of friends. He also became known as a womanizer— all of the girls fawned over him. Well, most of them, but that wasn't important to Jim. He freely flirted, but never established a relationship with anyone. His best friend Bones called him crazy for not trying to get with any of them, but Jim never let him in on why. Jim wanted to form a real bond with someone, not just have some fling.  
Jim found himself up in the morning at Starfleet academy, getting ready for his first day.  
Hat- check. _Couldn't have ears showing..._  
Foundation- check.  
Blush- check. _Damn green blood._  
Gloves- double check. Jim had found that over the years, his hands became more and more, ah, sensitive. Might as well keep them safe. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror, figuring this was as human as he'd get.  
He walked out of the bathroom to find a scowling McCoy waiting by the door. McCoy jabbed his head in the direction of the clock. "Guess who's going to be late for their first class." Jim groaned as he looked at the clock, throwing his PADD into his messenger bag, giving McCoy a slap on the shoulder before running away.  
 _Dear fucking almighty I hate school._ Jim thought, making his way to his first class- xenohistory. He hurried in, seating himself in the far back. He set his things down before leaning back and resting his head in his arms. Jim watched as the students trailed into the room, and nodded at the few amount of people he recognized.  
He raised his head slightly as he saw one of his old friends, Nyota, walk into the room, talking to someone unseen, but then sat up straight as the person she was talking to came into sight. Tall, powerful, and with the grace of a mountain lion, strode in a man that made Jim choke on air.  
 _Holy fucking_ shit. Jim bit down on his lip, watching the man sit next to Nyota. Jim stared down intensely at the man, who Jim felt he would now refer to as 'The mean, lean, sex machine’, okay, maybe not really, but damn. Jim slunk down in his seat, eyes peering at the man.  
Class began at some point, but Jim couldn't really care. He whipped out his PADD, sending Nyota a message as the teacher droned on about Klingon battles.  
 **jkirk: nyota holy shit whos the sex on legs next to you**  
 **nuhura: Jim, seriously. We're in class.**  
 **jkirk: nyota pls**  
Jim snickered, hearing Nyota's scowl from across the room.  
 **nuhura: If you must know, he's my friend Spock. He just came to earth from Vulcan- so back off. No one could be prepared for you, especially a Vulcan.**  
Ow. Ok, that stung. Jim's hands unconsciously flew to his hat, rubbing the tip of his ears through the fabric.  
 **jkirk: jeez wonder who the new kid is and suddenly get attacked by a wild nyota**  
 **jkirk: -20 hp**  
 **nuhura: Look, I'm sorry. Just… Spock would probably not be your type.**  
 **nuhura: Actually, it’s more like you’re not his type.**  
 **jkirk: i wasnt aware that i *had* a type**  
 **jkirk: ...and youre not even going to let me try?**  
 **nuhura: Look, if I introduce you two after class- and you promise to not be weird- will you stop messaging me long enough to listen to the class?**  
 **jkirk: pinky promise?**  
 **nuhura: Sure.**  
 **jkirk: :D**  
Jim grinned, spending the rest of the lecture jumping around in his seat excitedly. When the teacher dismissed the class, he practically jumped out of his seat and towards Uhura. Nyota walked up to him scowling, the other man following her curiously.  
"Spock, this is my, um, acquaintance, Jim." Spock raised an eyebrow, making Jim’s breath hitch in his throat.  
 _Oh god oh god just say something you freak-_ Jim's gloved hand sprung out, as if it was a toy arm. Spock stared down at the hand, and Jim could feel Nyota's anger attempting to murder him. Jim was about to put away his hand when the other suddenly grasped it, making Jim let out a small gasp.  
Dark brown eyes met baby blues as the other said "I am Spock, as stated by Nyota previously. I am pleased to meet you, Jim." Jim tried to say something, but only managed to let out a strangled-sounding squeak. Jim saw something flash behind the dark eyes, something like amusement. Jim froze, unable to feel anything besides the warm hand in his and the intimidating stare of Spock.  
Then it was all gone as Spock retracted his hand and put it back behind his back. He nodded his head at Jim before announcing "I am afraid I must take my leave, as I have to go do work assigned by my professors. I will see you tomorrow Nyota, Jim." Nyota smiled at Spock as the man took his leave. She turned back to Jim and grabbed his cheek. Jim flinched at the contact, feeling a slight rush of Nyota's emotions- confusion, anger, concern.  
"Are you okay Jim? You're looking a little green." She went to feel his forehead, but Jim stepped back violently.  
"I'm- I'm- ah- I'm fine. I'll um- I'll see you tomorrow Nyota." Jim let out a loud and awkward laugh before he turned tail and rushed out of the room, feeling his cheeks burn. Even his makeup couldn't hide the dark green blush across his cheeks. He dashed through the academy, running into his room and slamming the door behind him, panting.  
 _What am I, a school girl with a crush?_ Jim sighed, sliding down his door, slumping onto the floor.  
 _This,_ Jim thought, _is going to be interesting._


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim and gaila admire spocks butt, nyota doesn't know why she's friends with them, jim grows a pair and asks spock on a date-sort-of-not-really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! ! !! this is kind of short and rushed as i've been putting this off all day (plus the walking dead premieres in about an hour and oh man). i didn't really expect to get any comments/kudos/hits on this, and i'm so happy i did, thank you all so much! i hope you enjoy <3 (feel free to point out any errors, as im still lacking a beta)

The next day at lunch, Jim immediately scoped out Uhura and slid into the seat next to her. He grinned, setting his tray down. Nyota glanced over at him, stabbing her fork into her salad.

“Sooo, where’s Mr. Hunk?” He wiggled his eyebrows, eyes glancing around the cafeteria. Nyota let out an annoyed sigh, setting her fork down.

“If you _must_ know, he has a class to teach right now.” Jim’s eyebrows shot up.

“Teach? I thought he was a student.” Uhura went back to her salad, rolling her eyes.

“No, he’s not a student. He’s a professor.”

Jim furrowed his eyebrows. “Then why was he in our class yesterday?”

“I was showing him around, letting him get used to how classes worked at Starfleet.” She shrugged. Jim bit down on his lip, eyes narrowing.

“So, he's a hot teacher.” Nyota groaned.

“Who’s hot?” A feminine voice asked, setting her tray on the table across from Nyota. Jim looked over and grinned at Gaila.

“Professor Spock.”

“Oh, the new Vulcan guy?” Jim nodded. “The things I would do to that man.” Nyota groaned again, louder this time.

“Even if he could stand dating either one of you, he couldn’t. No professor-student relationships.” Jim rolled his eyes and Gaila just gave a dark chuckle.

“I would stand being kicked out of Starfleet for a chance at that ass.” She bit down on her fork as Jim nodded.

“See Nyota, Gaila gets it.” Gaila grinned in response, taking a bite of her Orion curry. Nyota just shook her head.

“If either of you gets into trouble for flirting with a teacher, just let it be known that I told you so.”

-*-

The last class of the day that Jim had was Interspecies Ethics, and if rumor was true, then this was the class taught by Spock. He grinned, getting a seat in the very front. He leaned back and watched as students trickled into the room and sat themselves down. His grin grew wider as Spock strode into the room. He shot him a wave, and Spock gave a small nod in response. Jim let out a deep breath, trying to keep the rampaging blush down. He’d rather not have people ask why he was looking green.

The class sped by fast, as Jim wasn’t really paying attention as much as he was admiring Spock. Gaila was right; he did have a great ass.

Oh man, he was going to fail this class.

After class was over, Jim hung behind so he would be able to talk with Spock. He picked up his bag and practically skipped over to Spock. He beamed down at Spock as the other got the papers on his desk in order.

Spock stood up, hands behind his back. He raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter, James?”

“It’s Jim, and nothing’s wrong! Just wanted to say hi.” Amusement flashed in Spock’s eyes, making Jim’s smile grow even wider.

“Hello, Jim. Is this all you wanted to say?”

Jim sputtered for a minute. He didn’t really think this through. “Nope! I wanted to- um- ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow?” He spit out, and then went to attempt to make it seem less awkward with a “I mean, unless you think it would be weird for it to just be the both of us then I could also get my friend Gaila to come and Nyota I mean you guys are friends right I mean-“ He stopped himself when he realized he wasn’t helping himself at all.

Spock’s lips upturned in the slightest bit, reliving Jim of his stress a little bit. “I would not mind sharing lunch with you tomorrow. Would 2 pm at the cafeteria be okay?” Jim nodded frantically, beanie falling into his eyes.

He pushed the beanie back slightly, grinning madly. “I’ll be there!” He turned on his heel and rushed out of the room, making his escape before he could make anymore a fool out of himself.

-*-

Throwing himself into his room, he plopped himself onto his bed, still smiling.

“What happened to you?” McCoy drawled out, glancing over his medical book.

“I have a lunch date tomorrow.” Jim piped out, spreading his arms out over his bed.

“A _date?_ With who?”

“Just Spock.” Bones groaned.

“What, that new Vulcan professor? Isn’t there a rule against professor-student relationships? I swear to God Jim, if your first relationship gets you kicked out of Starfleet I will not hesitate to-“

“Woah woah woah Bones. Not a date date, it’s more of _friends_ going out to lunch.”

“Then why call it a date?” Bones asked, rolling his eyes.

“ _Because_ , Bones, if I want to dream a little and see it that way then no old and grumpy men are going to stop me." Bones chucked a pillow at Jim in reply. “Just let me dream a little, okay?” Bones sighed, setting his book down.

“Whatever boy, but if I begin to think that you’re going to get in trouble then I will not hesitate to try and stop you, okay?” Jim laughed, getting up to change out of his uniform.

“Roger, Bones.” He said, giving a mock-salute.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch happens. spock seems to know things. bones is sleepy and cranky. jim and gaila are nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i'm sorry about the delay in this chapter. :s
> 
> thank you for all of the nice reviews!!! <3
> 
> i've been really busy with school (ive had club meetings both before and after school, and then i got sick, then back to the whole club process) and i'm still totally booked until about next sunday or tuesday. umu  
> but i'm sitting in bio and i don't want to pay attention so hey! take this short chapter. enjoy!

                Jim straightened his uniform collar, grinning as he practically skipped over to the cafeteria. He stepped in at exactly 2 p.m., scanning his eyes around the cafeteria. Blues met with brows and his grin grew so wide that it almost hurt as he waved at Spock. Spock nodded in reply. Jim grabbed some food and rushed over to the table, sitting across from Spock.

                After stabbing his fork into his food a few times, he looked up at Spock. “So, um- how’s your day been?”

                Spock set his spoon down and looked at Jim. “My day has been adequate so far. My students have been both respectful and responsible. How has your day been, Jim?”

                Jim smiled at Spock. “My day has been okay, I mean, school. Just school, man, y’know?”

                Spock raised an eyebrow. “I must admit that I do not know. How is school considered an emotion, if you don’t mind my asking?” Jim snorted.

                “To be honest, I dunno. I guess I’m just bored of the same thing every day.” At this, Spock nodded in understanding.

                “There is not much wrong with getting used to a schedule one will be following for the next 2 years.” Jim groaned, stretching his arms out.

                “I like some spunk in my life, Spock.” Spock’s eyebrow seemed to somehow raise even higher, making Jim laugh.

                “Interesting.” Both of Jim’s eyebrows shot up as he let out a startled laugh.

                “That’s really interesting?”

                “For you, yes.” Jim furrowed his eyebrows.

                “For me?”

                “Yes.”

Jim shrugged his shoulders. “Well, whatever.”

                The rest of the lunch meet was spent chatting idly and getting acquainted with each other. Jim babbled on and on about Iowa and Captain Pike while Spock mentioned some of his interests. Upon discovering their mutual fondness for chess, they agreed to meet up again, this time tomorrow at 6 p.m. for a game of chess.

                Jim had never felt so giddy.

-*-

                Jim slammed his dorm room door open, waking up Bones with a jolt. Bones groaned loudly as Jim snickered and jumped onto his bed.

                “I’m guessing your not-date went well?” He barked out, voice muffled as he shoved his face into his pillow. Jim felt a little bad about waking him up, seeing as Bones had been taking night classes and slept most of the day.

                He glanced over at Bones, nodding and setting his PADD to the side. “He called me interesting.”

                “You’re interesting, alright.” McCoy mumbled. Jim got back up, patting Bones on the head. Bones let out a grunt.

                “I’ll let you sleep.”  
                “ _Please_.” Bones groaned, squeezing his pillow. Jim snorted, ruffling Bones’ hair up before leaving. He felt Bones’ annoyance and exhaustion jolt through their touch, so he left quickly and quietly.

                He shut the door softly before turning on his heel. He left the building and went for a walk, grinning the whole way. He bumped into Gaila, her mouth quickly going to mouth his grin.

                “What, did you finally sleep with somebody?” Jim laughed, brushing off the light-hearted insult.

                “I had lunch with Spock.” Her jaw dropped in response.

                “Are you serious?! How did it go?”

                “It went great! We’re going to play chess together tomorrow night at his place.”  
                “…Wait. You. Spock. Alone. In his apartment. At night.” Her eyebrows wiggled spastically, her grin growing wider.

                Jim coughed into his hand, blushing a little. “No matter how attractive he is, I’m not like that Gaila. You know I don’t like to just sleep around.”

                Gaila pursed her lips, crossing her arms. “I know. I tell ya Jimmy, we could make _magic_ happen.” Jim rolled his eyes.

                “You’re beautiful Gai, but I’ll pass.”

                “I _knooow_ Jim. But if you ever want to, I’m here!” She purred, pulling her skirt up a little. Jim sputtered, feeling his face heat up. Gaila smoothed her skirt back down, a worrying look replacing the grin on her face. “Are you okay? You’re looking a little green.” She leaned forward, hand reaching out to her face, but Jim stepped back.

                “I’m okay Gaila, I promise.” She sighed.

                “I didn’t mean to gross you out or anything.”

                “Shut up Gai. You’re beautiful.”

                She looked up at him, and then a grin spread across her face again. “I know.” He bumped her shoulder and she laughed.

                “Let me walk you to your next class, my lady.” He bowed, and she continued laughing.

                “Charmed.” She said, trying to mimic a British accent. She locked her arm with his, and Jim froze up for a moment. _Happy, content, loving_ ran through his head. He could deal with that.

                They both grinned, marching together to their next class.


End file.
